


Normal is no more, the world is magic but no one will accept

by Crazy_luna



Series: A Demon's Life [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bullying, Demon Deals, Demons, Growing Up, Magic, School, demon!dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: With the end of the world averted and Dipper changed. The twins may have solved the puzzle that led them to defeat Bill but the puzzle of this new world has no code or clues to help them solve it.Arc two of a Demon's Life





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was trying to deal with the fact that Dipper was back- sort of. It had been a few days since his return and it was clear as day that Mabel was better. Her eyes still held the puffiness of her sorrow and lack of sleep, but she smiled like nothing had ever happened. It was a relief, to be honest. She had spent the days out of her room, talking away with the others and the unseen Dipper. Things were getting better. 

The small group of girls sat around the living room watching so old re-runs of Why You Actin’ So Cray-Cray. As the show’s credits ended, the same news report that played in between every episode played. It was annoying, to say the least. Not much had changed in the last few days on the information that had been collected about what had happened. 

But it got Wendy thinking- they knew Dipper was there, but what had happened to him? The twins never told them. Dipper never told Mabel never told them, at the very least. She wanted to know. No, everyone needed to know. They didn’t know if Bill was still out there. He was from some alternate world, who knew what would kill him. As the next episode started up, Wendy’s resolve to ask the twins hardened. 

“So Ma- I mean Dipper,” It was hard to address someone they couldn’t see or feel. ”What actually happened?” She looked over at the blank spot to the right of Mabel as a guess on where Dipper is.

Mabel looked over to her brother, so she could repeat what he said. 

Dipper looked at Wendy, wondering where that question had come from. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened between hitting Bill with the salt rock and waking up. But all that came to mind was the colour blue. The same shade of the fire that Bill's power took. “Honestly, I don’t know.” He spoke out. He waited as Mabel repeated the words to the others. The silence that filled the space got him thinking. Why would he see that cobalt blue when thinking of what happened? Maybe it was because that was the last thing he saw before he died. That still didn’t sit right with him for some reason though. He didn’t feel dead -he felt alive still- but not quite right. Every night he had just floated through the shack looking at things, thinking of things. Till last night when Mabel had turned on the TV for him to watch. It kept him entertained till Mabel woke up. The journal talked about ghosts too, and they all can show themselves to others. But only Mabel could see him now. 

Mabel’s hand flying in front of his face pulled him out of his musings. “Dipping-sauce, Wendy asked you another question.” 

Dipper’s face flushed a  light golden hue. “Sorry. Get her to ask it again.” 

Once Mabel relaid what her twin had said Wendy re-asked her question. “So, you don’t even remember what happened before you...” She trailed off, not wanting to outright say 'died'. 

Dipper sighed and started to think. “Well...” He paused to gather his thoughts. “When I noticed that Mabel’s grappling hook couldn’t make it through, I saw an opening and went in, thinking I could hit Bill from inside the centre of that spell. I had shot him and he-“ His voice trailed off. The blue haze in his mind formed, but sound was now present as well. “He had possessed me... without pulling me out...” Bill’s voice screamed in his head as the memory played over. He kept saying he needed his body. But Dipper had fought for control over his body and won. He had killed Bill. 

 

He stared off at nothing as his mind processed the new information. Golden tears pooled in his eyes out of relief. “I’m not dead.” His voice was barely a whisper. 

Mabel looked at him with confusion. “Bro-bro, what do you mean?” Her brother was making no sense. 

“Bill had possessed me, without pushing me out. We fought for control over my body. I won.” He looked down at his hands. Nothing was out of the ordinary with them, but he could feel energy under his skin. Had been feeling it since come back, but had summed it up as being a ghost. He focused on it. Pushing the energy into and out of his hands. After several painfully long seconds, blue flames flickered into life on his hand. 

“Dipper your hand it on- on fire!” Mabel cried out. The flames held the same colour of blue that Bill’s had. How was that possible?

Dipper heard his sister’s cry but took no notice. The more he stared at it, the more he started to understand what had happened to him. Bill had tried to save himself by possessing him. He had failed and died. Bill had died- not him. Bill’s energy had pooled into his body. It had changed him. 

“Mabel... I didn’t die. I’m in the mindscape.” He didn’t pull his eyes away from the flame. After a moment he closed his hand and extinguished the flame and looked at his twin.

 “I’m a demon.” 

Mabel stared at him, confusion and unsurety playing over her features. “Bro-bro, how is that even possible?” Her own voice was soft, not caring that the others were still in the room with them. She listened as Dipper explained his newfound knowledge. Once he was done both twins fell into silence. 

After a moment Wendy piped up. “So what just happened guys?” The others were left in the dark about half of the conversation that had just taken place.

Mabel was pulled out of her daze and looked over the others sheepishly. “Sorry, kinda forgot that you guys can’t hear Dipper.” She explained what Dipper had told her to the others. An eerie silence fell over the room, the sound of the T.V. filtered in but the show was forgotten. 

Candy’s accented voice was what broke the silence. “So wait Dipper, do you have cool magic and demon abilities?” Her eyes were bright. 

Shrugging he spoke. “I guess.” Mabel relaid the message to the others.

“That's awesome.” Grenda boomed out. Smiles crossed over the others faces. 

“This is better than you being dead, like, one-hundred and thirty percent better.” Wendy grinned at the twins. Her friend wasn’t dead, just in a different plane of existence.

 

\-----

 

The lockdown was getting on Stan’s nerves. He was wondering how the twin’s parents were going to be able to get them. Hell, how were they going to explain all this? Dipper was a demon or something now. It was only an hour ago the twins (or, well, Mabel) had told him about this new update. He wasn’t able to make any money because of this, and hell, he was working on the portal till the government was gone. This had been a bigger setback than he had thought for that. The energy from Cipher had messed with a big part of the portal. It wouldn’t take as long this time to fix it though. But that wasn’t important. The twins were important. 

He was finally able to get ahold of the twin's parents yesterday, and had said they would be here later today. Besides, even if they were able to get to the Shack, how were they going to leave the Falls?

A knock at the front door pulled him from his thoughts. Quickly making his way over to answer who he hoped were the twin's parents. His nephew. He had only met him once before, years ago. 

Opening the door, he saw Blub standing there with two adults behind him. A shorter female with bobbed brown hair that framed her plump face and a wide built male. Both looked aged far beyond their years. 

“Stanford, where are our children?” Ann’s voice was full of worry. He couldn’t blame her. 

“They’re inside.” He paused while looking at the pair, wanting to prep them before they saw them. Well, one of them. But before he could, Blubs spoke up,

“The government agents have informed me that it’s gonna be four days till they let ya leave the falls.” His mouth was pulled into a thin line. The police force had been spread thin getting necessities for the people of the falls. “An officer will be by later for your supplies list.” He nodded and made his leave. 

No one moved for a moment till Blubs was in his car. Stan cleared his throat. “I need to talk with the both of you about what happened.” He got confused looks from the pair. He gestured to the old couch. The pair sat down while Stan leaned on the beam keeping the hang-over up. 

“So this summer for the twins has been exciting.” He stalled, trying to gather his thoughts. 

Mark piped up. “Uncle Stan, you said that they were okay. Is that not true?” 

“No no no, they’re okay. It’s just I wanted to tell you what happened. I'm gonna guess you saw that light from the Falls, right?” The pair nodded. “Okay, so what happened is that Dipper had found out what caused that. He /is/ quite bright. Scratch that, brilliant. He solved these codes that someone had left all over the Falls as a warning for what could've happen-“ 

He was cut off by Ann. “You knew what was going to happen and didn’t get them out of the Falls?! They thought for days that it was radioactive.”

“Where could we have gone? What could've happened there would have had nowhere to go. So he had also figured out how to stop it. It was an event caused by a-“ He chewed on his bottom lip, then got on with his story. “Caused by a demon, it-“

“Stanford. You’ve been in this tourist trap far too long-“ 

“I have not, now let me talk. It wanted to end the world. That pulse of light was excess energy from its spell. I know this sounds crazy but it’s not. Dipper ended up in the centre of the spell when it collapsed. The twins can explain that better than I can. But the result of what happened is Dipper is he's-“ He paused to think of his word choice. 

“He’s what?” Mark snapped, worried for his younger child. 

“He’s no longer human. For a while, we thought he was a ghost, but earlier we discovered he’s a demon.” Ann gasped at the information well Mark held a scowl. “Mabel is the only one that can see him. We think it’s because they're-“ 

“I’m done with these stories from a crazy old man! We’re your family, not some tourists that you can scam.” Mark growled. He got up and made his way into the house. Ann was right behind him. They walked right into the living room to see a group of girls sitting around a board game. A pig sat next to their daughter. “Mabel.” 

Mabel looked over, her eyes wide. She smiled and ran over. “Mom! Dad! You were able to get into Gravity Falls!” She was pulled into a husg by her parents. 

“Yes sweety. Where is your brother?” Ann asked, rubbing her daughter's hair. 

"Ya," Mable answered a question no one asked.  "So Grunkle Stan didn't tell ya'?"

Worry plastered her parents face, Mabel noticed this and was quick to explain. “Dipper’s fine. He’s not human,but he’s fine. He’s in a place called the mindscape. It’s cool actually. I can see him, because we're the mystery twins.” She beamed, then poked at the air next to her and started to laugh.

Ann sighed and got down on her knees in front of Mabel. “Mabel, I know it’s hard but Dipper... he’s not here.” She thought that her daughter had used her imagination to pretend her twin was still there and the others had just gone along with it. 

Mabel scrunched her eyebrows up at her mother and opened her mouth to talk, but stopped and looked over at the empty space next to her. She nodded after a moment. The world around them lost it’s colour, turning totally grey. The adults looked around frantically. 

“Hey, mom and dad.” Dipper chirped. He smiled, he had missed his parents. 

“Dipper?” Ann breathed out. 

“What’s going on?” Mark was clearly worried. 

“We’re in the mindscape! Well, I am. You’re all asleep and your consciousness are in the mindscape.” Dipper explained. 

“Geez Dipper. Is this what you see?” Wendy asked, looking around.

Dipper shook his head. “I see colour, though most is muted. I think it's because I pulled you all in.” 

“What happened to you, sweety?” When Ann moved over to her son, she noticed his eyes had changed. They had golden irises and pupils with black sclera. 

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I had-“

Stan interrupted. “They know the first chunk, not what happened to you.”

“So that wasn’t a story.” Mark looked at Stan apologetically. 

“Nope.”

Dipper started to explain what had happened to him, how he had run into the spell. That Bill had possessed him. And that he was a demon. “I’m gonna have to wake everyone up now. This is really draining.” Suddenly Dipper was gone and colour returned to the world. 

Mark sat down on the old chair, while Anna just sat on the floor. Both sat there processing the information. 

After a moment Mark spoke up, looking at Stan. “Stan, I’m so sorry.”

Shrugging, Stan responded. “It’s okay. It is pretty crazy.” 

Ann looked at Mabel. “Mabel, can you tell Dipper something?” 

“Nah, you can tell him yourself. Only I can see and hear him but he can see hear everything.” Mabel got this awed look in her eyes, then broke down into giggles. 

Nodding Ann went on. “Dipper, your father and I love you. No matter what. This it will just be hard to get used to.” 

“We know.” Mabel responded. She went up and hugged Ann. “We love you guys too.”


	2. Summer is over and the city is in lockdown

Mabel leads her parents up to the attic of the shack. She wanted to she them were her and her brother had stayed over the summer. Once upstairs she presented the room. It was still how it was all summer. Dipper’s side being a mess well Mabel’s being a colour bomb, much like their room back home.   
“So what do you think?” Mabel asked bouncing on her heels.   
Ann laughed at Mabel’s antics.   
“It looks like your room back home,” Mark commented. He watched in shock as the pig walked over to Mabel’s bed and jumped on it. “Mabel, why does uncle Stan own a pig?”   
“Oh, Waddle’s? He’s mine.” She went over and picked the pig up and held him in her arms. “He’s great. Like my animal soul mate.”   
“How did you get a pig?” Ann walked up to get a better look at the creature.  
“I won him, several times over. That day was great!” Mabel explained.   
“It was great for you.” Dipper chipped. Mabel stuck her tongue out at her brother.   
“How do you win a pig several times?” Ann quipped.   
“Oh Dip-dot and I had met this guy that time travelled, we ended up with his time travel device. It was a tape measure. Dipper kept messing up impressing Wendy.” She put the pig down and giggled at her twin’s growing.   
“Really Mabel?”  
“Really Mabel.” She parrot.  
Mark laughed. “Jeez that sounds unbelievable but with... what happened to Dipper, I think I will believe anything.”   
“Waddles this is mum and dad. They’re gonna take us home in a few days.” Mabel crouched down and started petting her pet.  
Ann crouched on the other side of the pig and started to rub its ear. “He’s cute. You will have to do everything for him you know.”   
“I have been all summer.” She chirped. “Right bro-bro?”  
“Besides that time Stan was meant to take care of him.” Dipper giggled out.   
“Oh jeez don’t bring that up. Though the fact that gruncle Stan punched the paradactyl was great.” She looked up at her brother grinning. She explained the story to her parents. They gave her a blank stare. They were shocked to hear such a story, how many times were their children in danger before changing one of them?   
“I wish everything wasn’t on lockdown, we could then really show you around,” Mabel spoke looking at the ground. She wanted to see her parents all the cool thing she and her brother had found over their summer. To meet all the cool people.   
Ann pulled Mabel into a side hug wanting to see her daughter's bright smile. “We’ll come next summer and visit then you can show us everything.”   
“Really?”  
“Really?”  
Mabel and Dipper chirped out in unison to their mother. Mabel stood up and fisted her hands into the air in excitement. “Woop!”   
Ann chuckled as she watched her daughter cheer and chatter a mile a minute with her twin. She wished she could see him again, his eyes had changed so drastically. He wasn’t even human now!   
\--------  
Ann sat on the old couch on the porch outside of the old building Mark sat next to her. They had to figure this situation out, they weren’t happy with what had happened but there was nothing to do now, that they knew of.   
“We have to declare he’s dead.” Mark’s voice was soft, he didn’t want Dipper to hear. They had no idea where he was.  
Shaking her head Ann responded, “But he’s not, he’s just. Well, a...” She didn’t want to call him what the twins had called him.   
“Ann, how will be able to explain what had happened to Dipper? Beyond death. It’s not like Dipper could show himself to every human being, that questions... whatever this is.” Mark sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
“I know. But what about school? He’s only twelve.”  
Mark took Ann’s hand and squeezed. “He can still go with Mabel, I guess. He wouldn’t be attending like Mabel but he can still learn what he needs.” He paused to gather his thoughts, he didn’t like that idea. He knew Mabel would not talk to him. “Or he can learn from the textbooks Mabel brings home.”  
“Maybe that will work. I just... There's something wrong here. I get that Dipper’s alive, but why can't he be here in the plane. He’s only a child he should have never been near that-that thing.” She stood up and rubbed her face. This was all too much for them. “Maybe there's a way to get him back. To reverse all this.” She waved her hand around. “We should tell the government-“  
Mark cut her off. “Tell the government?!” He stood up and lightly gripped Ann’s shoulders to pull her out of her thoughts. “Sweetie if we tell anyone outside of this family we will be all packed up and sent off to the loony bin or to some government facility and performed tests on us.” He pulled away and stared at the floor. “I don’t like this either but this is what we have to do. We can’t tell anyone. From this moment on, outside of this family-“ Mark looked up Ann his eyes sad. “-Dipper is dead.”   
After a moment of stagnant silence, Ann nodded in agreement.   
\-----  
Mabel put up all the party supplies that were in the shack, it may not be able to be the birthday bash she wanted. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to have one.   
“Over to the left.” Dipper’s voice called from behind her. She moved the decoration over. “Perfect.” Mabel got down from the ladder and stepped back. The large room that was part of the museum was emptied for this party. It wouldn’t be that big but Mabel wanted to use the space. Her original plan of the high school had backfired.   
“So what else is there to do?” Dipper quipped and rested his head on top of his twin’s head.   
Mabel looked around and stepped away from her brother, she turned back to him. “Nope, all we need is Soos.”   
“Wow, dudes looks great.” Wendy chipped as she entered the room. Her arms were full of snacks. “too bad the guys can’t come.” She layed the treats out on the table at the far side of the room. Most of the snacks were all had been opened or were the few things that Sheriff Blubs had gotten a hold of. He had told them that he and Deputy Durland would come by later.  
“Bro-bro I’ll be right back.” Mabel smiled at her twin and ran off into the house the get changed. She had started a sweater a month ago for their birthday. Two originally but Dipper couldn’t wear his now. She had finished hers a day ago. He looked over at Wendy and sighed. “I wish you could hear me.”

By the time Soos had come everyone was having fun. He had brought a cake that his abulita had made. The pair of police officers had showed up with him. Though they couldn’t stay long. The night was filled with eating junk food, playing board games and telling stories. By the time everyone had gone to sleep it was midnight. The large room was a mess. How could only nine people make such a mess? Dipper floated in the middle of the room. He had fun but it would have been a blast if he was still human. He couldn’t join the games, eat the snacks or really tell stories himself. He needed to go through Mabel. It would have been more fun if he was human. What was he going to do from now on? He can’t go to school really. What did Bill do? Try to destroy the world. That's right. He didn’t want that. What would he do?  
\-----  
Mabel smiled at the group in front of her. She would be going home but she would be back next summer. That would be great as well as writing letters to her friends and grunckle. Dipper floated next to her.   
“You’ll write right?” Candy asked. Grenda nodded in agreement.   
“Of course every week.” Mabel smiled and hugged her two friends.   
Wendy rubbed Mabel’s hair. “You two better not have too much fun well your gone. Update us if anything new happens.”   
Hugging the older teen Mabel beamed. “Of course. Dip-dot and I will keep ya’ll up to date.”   
Stan smiled and hugged Mabel. “Whatever happens to be safe, and keep your brother out of trouble.”   
“Hey!” Dipper called out.   
Mabel laughed. “Will do.”   
“And Dipper you keep Mabel out of trouble.”   
“Grunckle Stan I never get into trouble.” Mabel bosted.  
Rolling his eyes Dipper responded. “Mabs what don’t you get into trouble?”   
Mabel stuck out her tongue at her twin.   
“Bye dudes. We’ll miss ya.” Soos whipped away a tear and pulled the female twin into a hug.   
“We will miss you all too.” Mabel beamed.   
“Come on it’s time to go.” Mark broke the goodbyes. He wanted to get home before it was too dark.   
Mabel nodded and walked over to the car. “We’ll see you all next summer,” Mabel called to her friends and family. She jumped into the car and watched as Dipper passed through the ceiling of the car. “Couldn’t pass through the door?”   
“Not as fun.” He grinned back at her.   
Mabel picked up her pet into her lap. They waved as the car pulled away. They waved till they no longer see the road that leads up to the mystery shack. 

Once out of the Falls, Ann started explaining what would be happening. The twins were told that from now on no one outside the direct family and the friends that knew in Gravity Falls. She also explained that they would be putting together a funeral for the rest of the family could have closer. The twins agreed but neither liked the idea. Mabel would have to deal with all their mother’s side of the family and the distant Pines giving her sympathetic looks and apologies. Dipper, on the other hand, didn’t want his sister to lie but understood where their parents were coming from. He wasn’t human anymore. It would be best if fewer people knew about him for now. He needed to understand this whole demon thing better.   
The drive back home was long and boring. The twins did their best to amuse themselves but it was hard. All they had was each other and a pig. After a while, Mabel had fallen asleep using Waddles as a pillow. Her twin sat next to her looking out the window. They had yet to reach state lines. They had a few stops for food along the way. By the time the reached the edge of Sacramento it was long after the sun had set and Dipper was bored out of his mind. How did he last on the bus ride to Gravity Falls? Well, it may have helped that he could interact with the physical plane. All he could do was practice what magic he had figured out. That dumb blue fire. It was quite versatile. He even tried just making things. He was in the mindscape. It was a lot harder in the general mindscape compared to when he was in Stan’s mind. Maybe it was due to being in the general mindscape but whatever it was he would figure it out later. He poked at Mabel. The only being/thing he could interact with outside of the mindscape was his twin.   
“Mabel wake up. We're near Sacramento.” He whined hoping his twin would wake.   
Mabel’s eyes opened slightly and looked at her twin. “Bro-bro I was having the best dream ever.” She mumbled out. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked outside. She could see the lights of the city they were passing. “Mum, how long till were home?” She leaned over the front seat to look at her mother.   
Ann glanced over and answered. “An hour and a half, at most.”   
Mabel hummed in response and sat back. She looked over at her twin and punch him. “That for waking me up.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t feel that.”   
“Wait but I can interact with you. But you can’t feel it?” She poked her brother nose to confirm. He felt, well he had no feeling when she touched him. Like he was there but felt like nothing. It was weird.   
“Nope. I can sense you or something but feeling is a no go.” Dipper shrugged. “I remember Bill saying something about there's no feeling in the mindscape. Probably why he went kinda insane on my body.”   
“That makes sense, I guess.” Mabel nodded in agreement. “So anything exciting happen well I was asleep?”   
“Oh well I saw, 43 sheep, 469 birds, 70 random house nowhere near anything, 27 deer, 2 coyotes, and I gave up counting trees at the 900th. So nothing but my boredom. Also, practised my magic after giving up on counting trees.”  
“Dip-dot why did you count all that stuff?” Mabel asked looking a little lost. “Also where did you see sheep?”  
“We passed a sheep farm. And what else could I have done? I can’t read without getting you to flip pages. So I counted. I did practice some of my magic but things work a lot differently in the general mindscape then it was in Stan’s.”   
The pair spent the rest of the time idly chatting.  
The slowly drove up to their home. The light blue two-story home was dark. The twins were happy to see their house again. They had a blast in Gravity Falls and the mystery shack but this is where they grew up. They pulled into the garage that sat under the house. Once inside Mabel booked it out of the car, her pet and brother followed right behind.   
“Freedom!” She cried out. She stretched out. She grabbed the leash and harness set and put it on Waddles. “Bathroom time.” She left the garage and up to the front law. It was nicely groomed and had bushes near the building.   
“Mabel we’ll bring your stuff in tomorrow, ’kay?” Mark called from the garage.   
“Okay.” Mabel looked back at her father. “Come on Waddles time to go in.” Leading . the pig she headed into the house. The inside had wood floors and creamy white walls with artwork of Mabel’s and another artist around the house. “Welcome to your new home Waddles!” Mabel gestured around the house, and let her pet off the leash. “Come on let me show you Dips and my room.” She headed up the stairs.   
“Last one to our room is a sticky old sock,” Dipper called at his twin and passed through the ceiling.   
“Hey! No fair.” Mabel cried out and chased her brother up to their room. She burst in to see her twin floating a foot off his bed.   
Dipper grinned. “Your a sticky old sock.” He teased.   
Mabel humphed and crossed her arms. She looked around their shared room. It was just as they left it. A bookshelf was in between the beds, it was split down the centre by a coloured line. On the one side was Dipper’s books and a few nicknacks, on the other side was her things. Several books of her own and art supplies. It was lacking at the moment due to her taking a lot of it with her.   
“Okay, what do you want to watch?” Mabel asked as she started getting ready for bed. She changed into a light purple nightgown.   
“Maybe there's a movie marathon on.”   
Mabel nodded and made her way to the living room on the main floor with her brother. She turned on the TV and put on a movie marathon. “Night Dipper.” She smiled and hugged her brother.   
“Night Mabel, have sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry for the long wait my life turned to hell on the 31st of March. This chapter had been written but not fully edited and I was going to do that and post it once I was done school. But that didn't happen.  
> My grandparents end up in the hospital a week apart, and that took all my energy. So once things calmed down and my grandparents were getting used to their new home, then my grandmother passed away. So basically this is late... sigh. But everything has calmed down and I want to get back to writing.   
> I have posted some art here and there but I had no energy to deal with writing. 
> 
> ~Note this chapter has not been beta read yet~


	3. Chapter 3: Mornings gives me hope and nights give me nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone... Sorry for not updating, it's been hard to write things for me but I'm getting back to it. So Arc 2 has been fully planned out. So yeah!!!
> 
> Also I'm over on patreon https://www.patreon.com/crazyluna writing and art work over there, get three days early access and exclusive patreon only content. This will help me be able to spend more time on art and writing.

Mabel stared at her breakfast unable to eat due to the pamphlets left out on the table. They advertised flowers, urns, and ways to give a loved one a great passing. Her parents were planning a false funeral for Dipper. It was hard to see this, she had spent three days mourning for her brother. Unable to deal with what she thought had happened. Now though she knew the truth. This was meant to give closure to family members to be left in the dark. Anna’s family would be here in the next week. That's who this was all for. The twin’s grandparents on the Pines side were long gone, they had passed away when there were babies. So the Pines family knew the truth of what had happened.

“Mabel, are you okay sweety?” Mabel came out of her grim thoughts as her mother called her name. 

“Hmm? Ya, I’m fine. Just don’t really want to go to school today.” She pushed the eggs and bacon away. 

Anna sighed and sat down next to her daughter, “Sweetie its going to be okay.” She rubbed Mabel’s back. “After this weekend all this-“ She waved at the pamphlets and information on the table. “will be gone.” After a moment of silence, Anna added. “How about you just go for a half day to get everything you need from your class, then you can come home for the rest of the week?”

Looking up at her mother Mabel nodded, “Okay.” 

“Alright, so try and eat as much breakfast as you can.” Anna stood up and collected the pamphlets and took them to the kitchen. 

Mabel pulled the plate of food back and poked at the eggs. 

“Mabel you done eat-“ Dipper’s voice trailed off when he came in the room from one of the walls. He had not came to breakfast with her. He normally stayed away from the dining room well anyone ate. “Whats up?” He hovered sat on the table in front of his twin.

Sighing Mabel explained her feelings about the whole funeral for him and that it was stupid but also made sense. “Also your not meant to be on the table.” She tacked on at the end of her explanation. 

Dipper stuck his tongue out at his twin. “Only you can see me.” Then his face dropped to be more serious. “I get it’s hard. We have to watch our parents create my funeral. Like I’m not dead but to the world I am.” He shrugged. “But I’m okay with that as long as I can still be around you.” Smiling at his sister.

Mabel smiled back and giggled softly. “Geeze bro-bro you are being sappy.”

“I’m just a sappy pine tree.” He laughed at his own joke. “Get it!” He grinned at Mabel, though his smile was a little unnerving it made Mabel feel better. She ate a bit of her breakfast well she chatted with Dipper. 

“Mabel come on let's go to school.” Their mother called from the front entrance. 

“Comming!” Mabel called back. She grabbed her almost empty backpack and rubbed Waddles’ head before going to her mother. The last few years the twins had alway walked to school due to it being close but this year was going to be different. Since the incident in Gravity Falls the city was a little weary about everything and the school wanted students to take the school bus or dropped off by their parents, it was also the same for pick up. It was only tempory thought. Even though Mabel had to be dropped off Anna and Mark had decided to walk with them to and from school. The walk was quite to school. Once at school, Anna explained to the woman at the office that she would be back at noon for Mabel. After saying goodbye the twins went towards their new classroom. Dipper hovered above the crowd following Mabel to the first class of the day. 

Mabel sat at the back of the classroom, it was homeroom. It started every day of school. All the student knew each other from the last two years. They all kept looking at Mabel with sad or scared eyes. She had told her friends that she had been going to Gravity Falls this summer with her twin. The world knew about what had happened and she wasn’t shocked that they knew the lie about Dipper. She had missed two weeks of school already, and after lunch would be missing a third. 

A blond, chubby girl walked up and sat next to Mabel, she was one of Mabel’s friends, Penelope though liked to be called Penny. 

“Hey, Mabel.” She gave a sad smile to her friend, she had liked Dipper he was nerdy and was fun to be around.

“Hey, Penny,” Mabel responded a little awkward, this is what she wanted to avoid at school. Everyone being sad and spimathetic. The kids that looked scared of her was easier then this, hell they had a reason to be freaked she was there when some unexplained event happened. 

“So...” Penny worried her lip as she figured out what to say to her friend. “I’m sorry to hear what happened to-“ She cut herself off from finishing.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to talk about it,” Mabel responded. She never wanted to talk about her brother being dead when he was in fact not dead. “How was your summer?” That started off a conversation about Penny’s summer and Mabel talked about her summer before the events. Out of the corner of her eye, Mabel watched her twin float around the classroom stopping here or there. The teacher walked in a few minutes late explaining about a problem she had to deal with. 

Dipper followed behind the teacher looking over her shoulder at her notes. This was a different perspective that he had never experienced. He smiled up at his twin at the back of the room.

“All right class today I want everyone to welcome Mabel back to class.” The teacher spoke giving a smile at the female twin. 

Everyone turned to Mabel a waved or said hello if they were close to her. She loved attention but this was not what she wanted. 

The teacher went on about somethings about an event coming up next week but Mabel toned it out. 

“Hey.” Dipper’s voice spooked her for a moment. He didn’t whisper just his normal volume. 

“Hey,” Mabel whispered back.

“I wonder how long it will take for scientists to know what happened up at Gravity Falls?” Dipper questioned to his sister. She just shrugged a response. “Like thoughts kids over their-“ He pointed at a group of kids that were not paying any attention to the teacher. “It’s Branden and his friends. They think it was something nuclear and that you are radioactive now. Jeez, they’re dumb.” 

“They don’t know better,” Mabel whispered back.

Dipper shrugged. “I know, its just wow does no one think. It was seen all over the world. How could it be nuclear, it couldn’t be.” He stated. He talked about what he had overheard from other students all homeroom. Mabel kept her response to the minimum. 

The bell rang and students started to file out of the room. 

“Mabel come here for a moment please.” The teacher called Mabel over to the front. 

“What is it Ms. Fliming?” 

Ms. Fliming pulled out a package and handed it to Mabel. “I heard you’re only staying till noon. So hears all your school work and notes from the last two weeks and next Monday I’ll get the rest for you.” 

Mabel nodded. “Thank you.” She slipped the package into her backpack.

“Also the school guidance counselor would like to see you next week. I told him Wesnday during homeroom would work for me, does it for you?”

Mabel nodded. She didn’t like this but would do it one time. “Have a good day.” She pated with the teacher and left the classroom. She hurried off to her next class. 

\-----

Mabel waited at the front of the school for her mother. No one was around so she chatted freely with her twin. When Anna walked in Mabel jumped up and walked over to her mother. Anna confirmed with the woman at the front desk and left with the twins in toe. Anna was a little shocked when she found out Dipper had gone with Mabel, but it was good. If Dipper went to school with Mabel he could still get some form of education. Once at home she helped Mabel go over the papers she had been given by her homeroom teacher. Two weeks gave more than either thought. Once they were done Mabel left with her brother, she thinks.

Anna sighed and went to the kitchen to work on the plans for this weekend. People will be arriving on Friday and leaving Sunday so the ceremony will be on Saturday. Well, Friday night will have the pray. She looked over the flowers that she and Mark had narrowed down to. Blue was the main colour, with gold being secondary. Due to Dipper’s request, or Mabel’s, it was hard to understand all this. This will just take time to get used to. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been Beta read.


	4. Morn for the living

People milled around the main floor of the house, they talked quietly to each other almost like they were scared of waking someone up. Mabel and Dipper sat off in the corner ignoring what was happening in front of them. Mabel just wanted to leave all this stupidity, go upstairs and put on one of her colourful sweaters but no she had to wear black, black was not her colour. Well, Dipper just wanted to be wear ever Mabel had to be.  
“This will never be not surreal,” Dipper mumbled not bothering to be to quite.  
Nodding in agreement Mable responded. “I know right? And there's nothing to do.” Mabel whined softly, well her twin didn’t have to be so quite she on the other hand did. It was more to keep peoples eyes off her.  
They fell back into silence. Both had gotten bored of their minds long ago. Mabel was sick of all these sad looks and people coming over and say their ‘sorrys’ and ‘that he’s in a better place’. The former of the two made Dipper laugh like someone told the best joke ever.  
After the seventh time, someone told them this Mabel asked what was so funny.  
“Mabs, I’m in the mindscape! I can’t interact with anything but you. ‘He’s in a better place, Mabel.’” He mocked the last person that told them this, it was an old family friend. “Ah yes such a better place!” He fell back into giggles. “People are stupid!”  
Mabel rolled her eyes at her twin. He was off today, but she just ignored it. She started to giggle a little when Dipper started the ‘fall’ backward from laughing so hard. “Hey bro-bro, at least you have me.” She smiled at her twin. That brought Dipper out of his laughing fit and smiled at Mabel.  
“Yeah, thats true.”  
“Sweetie,” Their mother’s voice brought the pair out of their own world. “Maybe its best for you two go upstairs.” Mabel gave Anna an odd look then was poked by Dipper to look at the others, they were giving her an odd sad look. She nodded and headed upstairs with her brother close behind. As they headed up Dipper heard someone say that Mabel must be so grief-stricken that she still talking to her twin. He turned around a stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lower eyelid at the person. Even without them being able to see him it still made the male twin feel better. Once in their shared room Mabel flopped on the bed face first into her pillows.  
“Were free.” Madel chirped, she rolled onto her back and shot her arms in the air then letting them fall beside her body.  
Dipper floated above his twin, grinning down at her. “I should have started to make you laugh like an hour ago.”  
“Yes.” Cheered the female twin. She added after a short pause. “We should do something.”  
“Ooo, we could give everyone downstairs a nightmare they can never forget.” Dipper grinned in a manic way.  
Mabel looked up at her brother with concern. “Dipper maybe we should do something else.” He sounded a little like Bill. “We could... play something! Like-“ She got up and picked up one of the board games they kept in their rooms. “Monopoly!” She held up the game for her twin to see.  
He rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Shooting Star thats-“ Dipper trailed off. His mind started running. Why did he just say that? That was not him, it was Bill. Golden tears came at the edge of his eyes. “Mabel, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled out. He curled a little into himself.  
Mabel set down the game and pulled her twin into a hug. “Dipper, its okay.” They stood there in silence, letting her twin calm and let herself think. She thought of how they were going to deal with this. That's when she thought of the perfect idea for this.  
“Bro-bro we should write our own journal!” She pulled away from her twin still holding on to his shoulders.  
“Okay but what for?” Dipper looked confused. There wasn’t much in Permoidt to record for the supernatural. So far the town was boring.  
Mabel pulled away and started looking through her art supplies. “Well, we can write about things that happen to us and record things that you figure out about your demon powers.” She pulled out a blank powder sketchbook and showed her twin. “We can write everything in here!”  
“Okay.” Dipper nodded to the idea. He watched his sister pull out random craft supplies. Construction paper, glitter, glue, and pens. She then spread the supplies on the floor in between the beds.  
“We should put something on the cover.” She said as she flopped to the floor. They both sat there and thought, Mabel, looked around the room trying to get an idea well Dipper stared at the things in front of him. All he knew it was that gold glitter was going to be used. Well, his twins eyes landed on Dipper’s pine tree hat on his bed and her shooting star sweater thrown over the back of her desk chair.  
“I know!” She chirped. She picked up some blue construction paper and cut out a pine tree shape that was similar to the hat. Then created a shooting star out of yellow construction paper and the tail was made with white then she coloured in the different colours that were on the sweater. She set it up on top of the book for her twin to see. “What do you think?”  
Dipper had watched his twin intently and liked what he saw on the book, but something was missing. “Glue it on.” He responded and when his twin was finished gluing the pieces to the cover he pointed at the golden glitter glue. “Put a one on the cover. I have a feeling we’ll be going through more than just one.”  
Mabel grinned and did what she was told. The gold glitter sparkled once it was dry. “It looks great bro-bro. Okay now to the first entry!”  
They both decided to write about what had happened to them at the end of their summer then Mabel started writing about her feelings on the event happening below them, then she scribbed what Dipper told her. It was a little weird he had kept trying to use the pen at first but couldn’t touch it. Lastly, Mabel added some photos from the summer, the twins and grunckle Stan, Soos and Wendy, and Waddles. She then left the book to dry on her desk.  
“K now lets play monopoly.” Her twin chirped. It was a game that was easy to play for the twins. Mabel did all the physical work for herself and twin but it still let Dipper choose what would happen, and after spending a summer with a con man it took the game to an all new level.  
\------  
Mark headed up to check on the twins with some food for Mabel. Everyone had finally left not to long ago, it had been several hours since Ann sent the twins upstairs, and Mabel had not been seen since. “Mabel,” He called as he opened the bedroom door. In the middle of the room, Mabel sat in front of a game of monopoly, it almost looked like she was playing by herself. Across from her was a set up for another person, Dipper. Both had several properties and there were many houses on the board and one hotel.  
“Hey, dad!” Mabel pulled her attention from the board to look at Mark. He smiled at his daughter and set the plate of food over on the desk, on Dipper’s side of the room due to Mabel’s being covered in what looked like her newest art project.  
“How long have you two been playing?” He asked as he set down on the bed across from Mabel.  
Mabel just shrugged. “An hour I-“ She stopped almost like she was cut off. “Three and half hours. Really its been that long?” She looked at the empty space across from her then giggled. It was as weird as watching someone on the phone, but the phone was his son stuck in some place that only his sister could see into.  
“So who’s winning then?” Mark cut in.  
“Um, Dipper has more houses than me. But I have a hotel. The properties are pretty split though.” Mabel explained.  
Mark was a little shocked when ever they played monopoly it never got to a stalemate like this. “When did you two get the good at monopoly?”  
“Gruncle Stan!” Mabel chirped. “Jinx!” She called and pointed at the space with her twin. “Double jinx!” Was called again. “Dipper stop!” This was normal for Mark the twins would get into these arguments due to them both saying the same thing at the same time. What made it weird was not able to hear Dipper’s side of the bickering.  
“Come on, Mabel why don’t you take a break and eat super.” Mark gestured at the plate. It pulled Mabel out of her bickering with her twin.  
“Thanks, dad!” She chirped and went over the plate of food.  
“Your welcome pumpkin, also you can come downstairs now everyone has left,” Mark added and stood up and made his way to the door.  
“Okay,” Mabel responded and dug into the food. Mark then left quietly from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journal pages that are talked about in the chapter will be posted on the Tumblr.  
> Also wanna help me out become a patreon! Get early access to chapters see artwork of mine and other cool things  
> https://www.patreon.com/crazyluna
> 
> This chapter has not been beta read


	5. Author note

I'm sorry that this is the update that I'm doing... This work will be put on indefinite hiatus.  
I have run out of steam to work on this. I am really sorry about this. I just stare blankly at everything. Not only that but I had lost everything back May. My art computer was destroyed by a hardware error that had happened in the past. So I lost a lot to this story. Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos. 

Check me out at https://www.deviantart.com/crazy-luna for art and some comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you InWhichAllIsFiction for beta reading~!
> 
> There is a blog for this fic called a http://demons-life.tumblr.com/ follow there for updates and art~!


End file.
